General Sargas Ruk
General Sargas Ruk is the final boss of the Saturn system. The head of one of the Grineer Artifact extraction projects, Sargas Ruk was targeted by the Lotus for annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites. Ruk enjoys Grineer augmentation, even going as far as replacing the lower part of his arm with a flamethrower and replacing his normal vision with a single augmentation in the center of his helmet. He can be found on the mission Tethys. After defeating him and finishing the mission, you receive either Ember Helmet, Chassis or Systems blueprint. Has an increased chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. Lore General At some point before the beginning of the Warframe era, Sargas Ruk was promoted to a General for his formidable performance in crushing the insubordination of Saturn. His former rank is unknown. According to The Lotus' mission briefing, Sargas Ruk had been raiding and annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites in the region in search of Orokin artifacts. Though he is claimed to have an extreme hatred for anything that is not Grineer, he has shown a subtle contemplation for the Tenno supporting the Grineer during The Gradivus Dilemma, remarking his admiration occasionally (albeit in a condescending tone). This respect for honor carried over in his assassination mission, as he labels his would-be assassins as "mercenaries fighting for scraps", as well as his contempt of The Grustrag Three. The Gradivus Dilemma Upon hearing news that Alad V had discovered a cache of dormant Tenno near Sedna, Sargas ordered Alad to hand over the cache to the Grineer, on the grounds that the Tenno were found in their territory. Alad refused, and set up defense forces on Mars to prepare for the impending assault. Angered by Alad's defiance, Ruk demanded that all Corpus territory was to be handed to the Grineer, or else there would be swift consequences. When the Lotus received the news, she refused to sway the Tenno to one side and instead left them with two options; side with Sargas Ruk to rescue their fellow Tenno (at the cost of the Grineer getting more territory), or side with Alad V to drive out the Grineer (at the cost of the dormant Tenno falling victim to the Zanuka Project). After several offensives, Alad lost financial support from the Board of Directors, forcing him to pull out of Mars and give the Grineer victory. The Grustrag Three Although Ruk has remained silent after the Dilemma, Shik Tal's codex entry reveals that he was against the release of The Grustrag Three, reminding Vay Hek that the Three's violent actions before their incarceration had cost Ruk some of his soldiers and that they should have been executed for their treachery. He also warns Hek that their worsening insanity and unpredictability will be the death of him. Appearance General Sargas Ruk has undergone extensive cybernetic modification compared to most Grineer; apart of his armor (which has three different heat exhausts mounted on his left shoulder, his chest and his back), both his legs and his left arm have been replaced with cybernetic equivalents, while his right arm has been replaced altogether with a hybrid flamethrower/napalm cannon. He also shows considerable difficulty speaking in English, often mangling figures of speech (most infamously his "greedy milk" declaration). It is unknown if this is the result of genetic deterioration or simply just difficulty with the language. General General Sargas Ruk's battle is divided into three phases, each phase begins at every 1/3 increment of his health. Defensively, he has heavy armoring impervious to damage except for one weakspot, which will appear on various locations depending on the phase he's in. But as wearing a pyro-amputation naturally goes, his exhaust will occasionally open to flush out heat in blue flame, which is his only vulnerable point. His exhaust is however, still high in armor. Offensively, his cannon provides him with special abilities such as Fire Blast and Inferno. At medium range, he will use his cannon as a flamethrower and at long range, he will launch Blast Grenade capable of knockdown. Phases Phase 1 During the first phase, Ruk will use his arm cannon as a flamethrower (similar to Ignis) at close quarters. And will launch a Blast Grenade, with a guaranteed of proc (knockdown). His weak spot is located in the exhaust mounted on his left shoulder. Phase 2 Once his shoulder generator is destroyed, Ruk will occasionally use Fire Blast. When he slams the ground, he will create a ring of fire which expands to a very large radius (30m). The rest of his fighting style is the same as Phase 1. His second weak spot is on his chest. Phase 3 Once the chest generator has been destroyed, Ruk will start using Inferno. Which when used, will erupt suspending pillars of heavy damaging flame. The final generator is located on his back, and will always be revealed during and after using Fire Blast or Inferno. Abilities Strategy In General It is advisable to bring a weapon with high Puncture damage capability such as the Vectis, Lex or Hek, due to his heavy armoring even in his weak spot. He generally excels in close quarter combat with his flamethrower, do not get close up to him and do not waste ammo, like Lieutenant Lech Kril, he is invincible with his generator still covered. The generator will usually become exposed for a short while after his attacks, often after using his abilities. Keep your eye on him and shoot at the generator when it is exposed. Having teammates surround Ruk at all times will allow a flexible attack to wherever his weak spot is. It is hard to dodge his Fire Blast (Ruk), tanking the damage with your shield is a viable alternative, as the said fire only deals 300s damage. You can also attempt to hide behind cover, just make sure it's big enough to shield your entire body (or you can crouch in cover). When he uses his most dangerous ability -- Inferno is when he is the most vulnerable. The generator on his back will always be open after using the ability, flank your way to his back and blast away while being careful of stray pillars. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Excalibur's Super Jump can do surprisingly well to jump over his tall Fire Blast, his Slash Dash will also bypass his wall of fire; granting you an easy retaliation. Rhino's Rhino Charge acts similarly to Excalibur's Slash Dash Zephyr's Tail Wind will make all of Sargas' attacks ineffective. Mag's Bullet Attractor will attract projectiles towards his weak points, making the fight much easier. Ash's Teleport will teleport you inside his wall of fire for an easy retaliation. Trinity's Link ability can be used to bypass all of Ruk's attack while maintaining an offense on Ruk's weak spots as well as taking out the surrounding Grineer. Notes *His weakspots do not have a damage cap when exposed, allowing players to quickly progress through the phases. *To elaborate, his weak spots DO have a damage cap after which they close, which is around 1/10 of his health per opening, however they take damage past the cap. Meaning that high instant damage weapons such as the vectis do far more damage per weakspot opening than say, a Gorgon. *He will directly talk to the player in English as some other bosses (Alad V, Captain Vor, and Councilor Vay Hek) do. *Ironically, despite General Sargas Ruk having blistering armor on his weapon components in battle, the Codex indicates that he has no armor at all. *Very rarely, Ruk will "double-drop" mods, although this is purely a visual glitch and the second mod is actually a resource. This has only been observed when he drops an Orokin Cell. Trivia *Sargas Ruk is the third boss to receive a complete overhaul, after Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril. *Before Update 9, Sargas Ruk was generally the second Grineer boss that players would encounter, after Captain Vor. *Before Update 11, Ruk wielded a Gorgon and resembled a Bombard. *As of Update 8, Ruk has been moved from the Asteroid Base to the Galleon. Even so, Ruk's background as an artifact hunter made his previous location appropriate. *He created a forum account on the Warframe forums to argue with Alad V: SargasRuk *General Sargas Ruk's first name, Sargas, is also the name of a star situated at the "tail" of the constellation of Scorpius. **His ability to cast flames made the reference much more related. *The community's term for "Greedy Milk" as an insulting name-call towards the Corpus was coined by Sargas Ruk, which was a part of Ruk's quotes during the Gravidus Dilemma. *Like Vor and Shik Tal, Sargas Ruk is voiced by DESkree.